


Poetic Justice - Poetische Gerechtigkeit

by Rumo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Slavery
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumo/pseuds/Rumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autorisierte übersetzung von Limmet: Nach den Ereignissen von ‚The Avengers‘ wird Lokis Urteil verkündet. Odin entscheidet sich poetische Gerechtigkeit auszuüben: Als Strafe für den Versuch die Menschheit zu versklaven wird Loki mit blockierten magischen Kräften zurück nach Midgard geschickt wo er Tony Stark als Sklave übergeben wird. Diese Wendung hat nicht mal Tony vorhergesehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poetic Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635514) by [Limmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/pseuds/Limmet). 



> Vielen Dank an Limmet, dass ich übersetzen darf!

**Poetic Justice**

 

 **AN von Limmet:** Als ich mich in diesem Fandom umsah war ich sehr überrascht, dass ich keine Story mit diesem Konzept finden konnte. Für mich schrie die ganze Situation gerade danach: Loki hat versucht die Menschheit zu versklaven, und nun könnte doch sicherlich irgendjemand in Asgard darauf kommen, dass doch irgendwie eine poetische Gerechtigkeit wäre.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 1**

Eine kleine Abordnung von Asgard am frühen Morgen in seinem Hochhaus zu haben, ist nicht gerade das, was sich Tony unter einem guten Start in den Tag vorgestellt hätte. Aber anscheinend scherte sich das Universum nicht um seine Vorstellung von einem guten Morgen: Vor ihm standen vier bis an die Zähne bewaffnete, in Felle und Leder gekleidete Einherjer Krieger hier und erklärten ihrem unfreiwilligem Gastgeber ihr Anliegen. Es war viel zu früh für so etwas und seine Kehle sehnte sich nach einem Glass Brandy, Scotch oder … irgendwas. Alles, was Alkohol enthielt, wäre gut.

 

“… wird es Euch sicher freuen zu hören, dass der Allvater sein Urteil verkündet hat.“, sagte der, den Tony für den Anführer der Gruppe hielt.

 

Unter anderen Umständen wäre es beruhigend zu wissen, dass die Sache mit Loki endlich abgeschlossen war. Für die nächsten paar Jahrhunderte eingesperrt in irgendeinem von Asgards Gefängnissen. Ein wütender Gott des Caos weniger mit dem man sich rumschlagen musste…

 

Ja diese Worte _wären_ um einiges beruhigender gewesen, wenn der Gegenstand besagter Rechtsprechung nicht direkt hier gestanden hätte, zwischen den Einherjer, die seine Arme schmerzhaft fest gepackt hatten.

 

 _Warum ist er dann hier?_ Die verärgerte Frage lag ihm förmlich auf der Zunge, kurz davor laut rauszuschlüpfen. _Warum bringen sie ihn in meinem verdammten Turm wo er doch eindeutig schon genug Schaden angerichtet hat?_ Aber die ehrfurchtgebietende Präsens der Einherjer - oder wahrscheinlich eher die ihrer riesigen Schwerter - brachten ihn dazu seinen, wahrscheinlich unreifen, Kommentar zurückzuhalten. Die Kerle, die bis jetzt geschwiegen hatten, sahen nicht so aus als würden sie es gutheißen, wenn ihr Anführer während seinen Erklärungen unterbrochen werden würde.

 

Loki stand einfach nur rum, während sein Wächter sprach, dankbarerweise endlich mal still, Augenkontakt mit Tony vermied er. Stattdessen starrte er einen Fleck am Boden an, als läge dort die Antwort auf alle ungelösten Rätsel des Universums.

 

Leute anstarren ist zwar nicht besonders höflich, aber von so etwas hatte sich Tony noch nie abhalten lassen. Er musterte den gefallenen Gott von oben bis unten. Loki trug relativ unauffällige Kleidung - zumindest nach Asgards Standards, hier auf der Erde würde er selbst in New York schräg angeguckt werden, wenn er so herumlaufen würde. Verschwunden waren die Rüstung und dieser lächerliche Helm, den er während ihrer letzten Begegnung getragen hatte. _Den sind wir Gott_ _sei Dank los!_ Was geblieben war, war etwas Gün und Schwarz und ein bisschen Leder. Nichts Ausgefallenes.

 

Aber die Kleidung war nicht die größte Veränderung an der Figur, die da auf seinem Grund und Boden stand. In seinem Turm. In seinem _Zuhause_. Nein, irgendwie sah Loki kleiner aus, als habe ihn jemand in den Trockner geworfen, ohne vorher die Waschanleitung zu lesen, sodass er eingelaufen und geschrumpft war. Aber das war es auch nicht wirklich, denn er überragte Tony immer noch um genauso viele Inches wie zuvor. Vielleicht lag es eher daran, dass die Arroganz, die immer wie ein nasses T-Shirt an ihm geklebt hatte, verschwunden war, ersetzt durch etwas, das man am besten als mürrische Resignation beschreiben konnte. Er konnte nicht besonders viel von Lokis Gesicht sehen - er starrte immer noch zu Boden - aber das, was er sehen konnte, zeigte eine sehr angespannte Kinnpartie.

 

Dies war der Gott, der so viel Tod und Zerstörung in seine Welt gebracht hatte. Und nun war er zurück - wenn auch schwer bewacht - und Tony fühlte Zorn in seiner Magengegend aufflammen. Er wollte Loki nicht wieder sehen und hoffte, dass Asgards Krieger ihn wieder mitnehmen würden. Sollte dieser Witz von einem Gott doch seine wohlverdiente Strafe erhalten. Was auch immer das war.

 

„… nach langer Überlegung und einer ausführlichen Diskussionen mit dem Rat wurde entschieden, dass es nur eine angemessene Strafe geben kann“, dröhnte der Einherjer weiter, Tonys Ungeduld gar nicht bemerkend. _Erik das Plappermaul_ \- so taufte er ihn zumindest in Gedanken. Er kannte den richtigen Namen des Kerls nicht und ehrlichgesagt interessierte es ihn auch nicht. Er wollte nur, dass er endlich zum Punkt kam und dann den Gefangenen nach Hause eskortieren würde. Den Planten verlassend.

 

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als sich Eriks Gefasel zu einer Lobpreisung Odins Weisheit und Gerechtigkeit wandelte. _Was würden sie eigentlich mit Loki machen,_ fragte er sich ohne wirklich zuzuhören. _Ihn für ein paar Jahrhunderte einsperren? Ihn in tiefsten Untiefen Niflheims verbannen? In ein Eichhörnchen verwandeln?_ Er hatte ein bisschen was über nordische Mythologie nachgelesen und fand, dass Asen eine Vorliebe für ziemlich widerliche Strafen hatten - welche, die da, wo Tony herkam, als Folter bezeichnet werden würden - aber er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken. Folter hatte ihm nie zugesagt. Nicht, dass Loki nicht die kreativeren Formen der Gerechtigkeit verdient hätte, aber… naja. Abgesehen davon war Loki Odins Sohn, wenn auch adoptiert. Und sicherlich würde der Kerl nicht zulassen, dass seine eigener Sohn …

 

„… als dein Sklave dienen.“ Eriks unerwartete Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Tagträumen und Tonys Augen ruckten zu dem Krieger. _Was hatte er gesagt?_

 

Untypischerweise brauchte er ein paar Sekunden, bis er seine Zunge dazu brachte etwas auszuspucken, das halbwegs nach einem vernünftigen Satz klang.

 

„Uhhm, ich glaub nicht, dass ich den letzten Teil richtig mitbekommen habe. Der Teil, der sich so anhört als hättest du von Sklaven geredet. Könntest du das nochmal wiederholen?“

 

Eriks Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Er war offensichtlich von Tonys Unaufmerksamkeit während er eine wichtige Mitteilung machte genervt. Aber er geduldete sich und wiederholte seine Worte langsamer als zuvor, als sei sein Gegenüber schwachsinnig.

 

„Loki hat in der Vergangenheit viele Schwierigkeiten verursacht und Odin hat ihn dafür immer wieder bestraft, in der Hoffnung, dass er seine Fehler einsehen und auf den rechten Weg zurück finden würde. Unglücklicherweise zeigten die Strafen nie den gewünschten Effekt. Und nun hat Loki deiner Welt großen Schaden zugefügt.“ Der Einherjer machte eine kurze Pause, als fühle er sich wegen der Taten, die von einem Asen, wie er einer war, begangen wurden, schuldig. Dann räusperte er sich und fuhr fort: „Weil Loki versucht hat Midgard und die Menschen zu versklaven, ist es nur fair, wenn er ein Sklave hier in Midgard wird. Poetische Gerechtigkeit, wie ihr es hier in Midgard nennt. Und Odin hat entschieden, dass er dir gegeben werden soll, Mann aus Stahl.“

 

_Mann aus Stahl. Also Hatte Thor den kleinen süßen Spitznamen in ganz Asgard verbreitet, hm?_

 

Und es war lächerlich, ausgerechnet jetzt genau darüber nachzudenken, denn von dem, was Erik ihm in den letzten Minuten erzählt hatte, war das eindeutig das Unwichtigste. Und das ist auch genau der Grund, warum sich sein Unterbewusstsein darauf konzentriert hatte, das andere war gerade einfach zu viel, um sich damit zu beschäftigen. Es ist einfach zu unwirklich. Als wäre er bei der bescheuerten TV-Show ‚Verstehen Sie Spaß‘, wo unwissende Kandidaten in dämliche Situationen gebracht und mit versteckten Kameras gefilmt wurden, um das ach so intellektuelle Publikum zu unterhalten. Am Ende tauchte dann immer der breit grinsende Moderator auf.

 

Nur für den Fall sah er sich nochmal genau um. DochFrank Elstner war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

 

Und plötzlich wollte er nichts sehnlicher als ein Glas Scotch.

 

Erik fuhr ungerührt fort: “Dir ist es allerdings nicht erlaubt ihn an jemand anderes weiterzugeben. Er wird dein Sklave bleiben, es sei denn Odin entscheidet anders.“ Daraufhin verfiel er in Schweigen, offensichtlich auf Tonys duldsame Zustimmung wartend.

 

Welche er nicht geben würde.

 

„Hey, _warte mal ne Sekunde,_ da habe ich doch auch noch in Wörtchen mitzureden!“ sagte – okay, schrie er. „Wie kann es sein, dass niemand auf die Idee gekommen ist, mich zu fragen ob ich einen verrückten Kriegsverbrecher als…“ das Wort fühlte sich fremd an und er machte eine kurze Pause, „Sklaven haben will? Einfach mal nachfragen!“ Tony konnte die Wut in ihm brodeln fühlen. Er wollte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und dem Gott, der für die mutwillige Zerstörung Manhattans und fast für den Tod Coulsons verantwortlich war. Am liebsten würde er ihn in einem tiefen, dunklen Verlies sehen.

 

Er wusste genau, dass er wie ein launisches Kind klang, aber das war ihm gerade ziemlich egal. Die Einherjer schauten ihn nur schweigend an, als er mit seiner Triade fortfuhr. „Und überhaupt, es gibt da etwas, das nennt sich Gesetz! In Amerika erlauben wir keine Sklaverei. Nicht mehr. Man kann eine andere Person nicht besitzen. Das spricht gegen euren, nicht ansatzweise guten, Plan!” Er gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen, als würde das Erik und seine Krieger überzeugen. Den unbeeindruckten Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, allerdings vergeblich.

 

„Es spielt keine Rolle. Das Wort des Allvaters steht über dem Gesetz Midgards und die Verurteilung ist endgültig. Loki ist dein Sklave. Mach mit ihm, was du willst.“

 

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Erik herum und ging (einfach so!), aber er stoppte nochmal und fügte hinzu „Lokis Magie ist gebunden.“ Er deutete zu den silbernen Ketten an den Gelenken des Verurteilten. „Was auch immer er machen will, er ist nichts als ein bloßer Sterblicher und somit wohl kaum eine Bedrohung.“

 

„Kaum eine Bedrohung?“, stieß Tony hervor, „Selbst ein _bloßer_ Sterblicher kann einem ein Messer in den Rücken rammen, ein Getränk vergiften oder…“

 

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Mann aus Stahl. Wenn Loki noch einen Midgardier verletzt oder tötet, wird er sterben. Und es wird kein kurzer und schmerzloser Tod sein. Er kann sich nirgendwo verstecken und, wenn er es trotzdem versuchen sollte, wird er sofort gefunden werden.“ Die Stimme des Kriegers war Eis und Feuer und Säure alles auf einmal, als seine Hand wie zufällig den Schaft seines Schwertes berührte. Tony wich einen Schritt zurück.

 

 _Ja, erinnere mich daran_ , _mich nicht mit diesem Typen anzulegen._

 

Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens nickte Erik zum Abschied. „Lebe wohl, Mann aus Stahl. Der Allvater wird es freuen zu hören, dass du in dieser Angelegenheit kooperierst.“ Und Tony glaubt eine unterschwellige Drohung zu hören, aber das wollte er gar nicht genauer herausfinden. Er war einfach zu müde, um zu protestieren und damit einen diplomatischen Konflikt mit Asgard zu provozieren. Er glaubte irgendwie nicht, dass die Erde einen solchen Konflikt überstehen würde. Außerdem hatte es in letzter Zeit genug Probleme gegeben, die nicht von dieser Welt waren.

 

Eriks Krieger folgten ihm und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm war dankbar, dass sie zumindest so viel Anstand hatten, nicht hier in seinem Wohnzimmer zurück nach Asgard zu desapperiern, oder wie auch immer man das nannte. Er fühlte sich schon so benommen genug. Und dabei hatte er heute noch nicht einen Drink.

 

Er starrte die geschlossene Tür eine Weile an. _Warum ich,_ wollte er sie anschreien. _Warum nicht Steve oder Bruce? Oder Clint- der hätte sicherlich Spaß an der ganzen Sache gehabt. Warum hatte sich Odin ausgerechnet ihn von alle Avengers ausgesucht?_

 

Trotz seines intensiven Starrens folgte keine Antwort; noch immer wollte Tony sich nicht umdrehen und sich mit dem Gott, dem Mann - was auch immer - beschäftigen, der hinter ihm stand. Seinem verdammten Sklaven.

 

Aber eine Tür bot nicht so viel zu sehen und letztendlich drehte er sich um.

 

Loki stand da, wo die Wachen ihn stehen gelassen hatten, die Augen noch immer zu Boden gerichtet. Weder bewegte er sich, noch sprach er. Als sei er eine marmorne Statur. Mit seltsamen Kleidern.

 

_Und was zur Hölle sollte er nun mit Loki anstellen?_

 

Die ganze Situation war total surreal und, während Tony so dastand, bewegten und sprachen beide nicht. Erinnerungen an Lokis letztes Auftauchen auf der Erde tauchten in seinem Kopf auf, die Szene aus Stuttgart, wo der Gott der verängstigten Menschenmenge befahl niederzuknien. Und das mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln, als sie gehorchten.

 

_Selbstgerechtes Arschloch._

 

Die Idee, die plötzlich über ihn kam, war einfach zu gut, zu verlockend. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Und außerdem, wenn die Situation nun mal so war, dann konnte er zumindest das Beste daraus machen. Man muss mit den Karten spielen, die man hatte. Und darin war er gut.

 

„Weißt du, ich kenne mich vielleicht nicht mit dem ganzen Sklavenbesitzenzeug aus, aber da ist eine Sache, die ich mitbekommen habe“, er hörte, wie gedehnt, spottend und spitz seine eigene Stimme klang, „ sollten Sklaven nicht vor ihrem Meister knien?“

 

Dafür würde er vielleicht in die Hölle kommen, aber das war es absolut wert, diesen arroganten Gott vor einem bloßen Sterblichen auf die Knie zu zwingen, nach dem, was er da mit der ganzen Welteroberungsgeschichte angerichtet hatte.

 

Loki hob nur kurz den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, dann wandte er den Blick wieder ab. Auch wenn es nur für einen kurzen Moment gewesen war, hatte Tony die Müdigkeit im blassen Gesicht und die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen sehen können. Es war eindeutig, dass seine Bewacher nicht allzu freundlich gewesen waren. _Gut so._

 

„Wenn ihr Meister es ihnen befiehlt“, sagte Loki nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille mit sehr steifer und zurückhaltender Ausstahlung. Die Stimme war angespannt, als müsste er sie herauszwingen. Trotzdem bewegte er sich nicht.

 

„Dann sieh es als Befehl!“

 

Loki verspannte sich sichtlich und seine Hände ballten sich an den Seiten zu Fäusten. Aber sonst passierte nichts, und als die Sekunden verstrichen, fing Tony an sich… naja, _dämlich_ vorzukommen. Natürlich würde der aufgeblasene Arsch nicht vor ihm knien, Sklave oder nicht. Und was er deswegen tun? Was wurde von ihm erwartet? Wie sollte er einen Befehl durchsetzen? Ihm vor die Kniescheibe treten? Ihn von hinten angreifen? Die ganze Situation war verrückt.

 

Tony fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen, weil Loki es trotz seiner Position immer noch schaffte ihm Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Ein Teil von ihm würde ihm nur zu gern die Faust ins Gesicht rammen und ihn nieder zuschlagen, nur um den arroganten Gott zu seinen Füßen zu sehen…

 

Plötzlich war da eine fließende grün-schwarze Bewegung und als Tony aufsah, sah er Loki am Boden knien.

 

_Aber Hoppla!_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**AN:** Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Tonys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, ob des unerwarteten und doch so befriedigenden Bildes. Loki kniete sogar direkt vor ihm. Einen Augenblick war er sich nicht sicher ob seine Augen ihm einen Streich spielten und er blinzelte ein paar mal. Aber das Bild blieb dasselbe. Es war weder Einbildung noch Wunschdenken.

Lokis Hände waren immer noch zu Fäusten geballt, und genau das brachte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund zum Grinsen. Es war eindeutig, dass der Gott das alles hier ganz und gar nicht genoss. Tony fragte sich ob es das erste Mal war, dass er vor jemanden kniete. Auf jeden Fall vor einem normalem _Menschen_.

Verdammt, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde Loki in dieser Position zu sehen. Aber da war es, ein warmes Gefühl des Triumphes in seinem Bauch, das immer größer würde.

_Du dachtest also es wäre eine gute Idee unsere Welt zu erobern um die gesamte Menschheit vor dir niederknien zu lassen? Ja und wie ist es jetzt derjenige zu sein der kniet? Wie gefällt dir das?_

Tony wusste das diese innere Triade nur ein Versuch war die etwas rationaler mit dieser Situation umzugehen: Ja er hatte allen Grund wütend auf Loki zu sein, er hatte schließlich die Erde angegriffen, versucht die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, eine Alien Arme nach New York gebracht und jede Menge Menschen getötet.  
Aber wenn er ehrlich war, war das alles nicht der eigentliche Grund für seinen Zorn. Das hier war etwas Persönliches.

Dann das letzte Mal als Loki hier gewesen war, hatte er ihn aus dem Fenster geschmissen.

Er war einfach so in Tonys Wohnung eingedrungen, als sei er derjenige der dort wohnte, er hatte ihn bedroht und versucht seinen Geist zu übernehmen, wie er es mit Barton getan hatte. Und als dieser Plan fehlgeschlagen war hatte der zornige Gott ihn einfach an der Kehle gepackt und ihn wie eine Puppe aus dem Fenster geschleudert.

Einfach so.

Und _das_ war ist, was die ganze Sache so persönlich machte. Klar, Loki war nicht der erste der versucht hatte ihn umzubringen, eindeutig nicht. Andere hatten das Selbe versucht und waren gescheitert. Aber Bösewichte mit seinem Iron Man Anzug zu bekämpfen war etwas ganz anderes. Das war etwas was er schon so oft getan hatte, schließlich er hatte die Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen und zu kämpfen. Das Ganze war immer ausgeglichen gewesen, sein täglich Brot.

Aber Loki hatte sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten. Nein, er hatte sich entschieden den Kampf in sein Allerheiligstes, sein zu Hause zu tragen wo er ihn unvorbereitet erwischte. Nicht nur unvorbereitet sondern geradezu hilflos. Machtlos. Er konnte sich noch genau an den erschreckenden Schmerz erinnern, als er an der Kehl hochgehoben wurde und er hatte nichts aber auch garnichts dagegen tun können. Und aus dem Fenster geschmissen zu werden tat weh, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu der Angst die der Fall in den sicheren Tod in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Noch immer hatte er davon Albträume aus denen er mit hämmernden Herzen und schweißgebadet aufwachte.

Tony konnte seine Haut kribbeln fühlen und er war sich nicht sicher ob es an den unschönen Erinnerungen oder an seinem Zorn lag. Vielleicht auch an etwas ganz anderem. Er merkte, dass Loki ihn genau im Auge behielt. Es war eindeutig, dass der Gott die Emotionen in Tonys Gesicht lesen konnte und er wusste, dass sie nichts Gutes bedeuten würde. Zumindest nicht für ihn. Und wenn man bedachte dass die beiden in genau dem Raum standen- okay in Lokis Fall knieten- wo der kleine Schmeißen-wir-Tony-aus-dem-Fenster Zwischenfall stattgefunden hatte war es ziemlich sicher, dass der Gott genau wusste worüber Tony nachdachte.

Tony wusste, dass Loki wahrscheinlich bis jetzt keinen Gedanken an das ganze verschwendet hatte nachdem er aus Tonys Tower stolziert war, während er, Tony, diese schrecklichen Momente wiedererlebt hatte, immer und immer wieder. Und es ärgerte ihn.

Er wollte unbedingt etwas Reue in Lokis Gesicht sehen, zumindest ein wenig. Er hatte es verdient. Nur war Tony sich nicht ganz sicher wer mit _‚er‘_ meinte, sich selbst oder Loki.

Also ging er hinter die Bar, auf der planlos Flaschen angeordnet waren, mache leer andere voll und die meisten in einem Zustand irgendwo dazwischen. Aber zu denen wollte er garnicht- obwohl er eigentlich doch einen Drink vertagen könnte. Aber er öffnet stattdessen eine Schublade, welche unter der Theke versteckt war und durchstöberte sie.

Er hatte das Ding nach der Lokiaffäre eingebaut, denn er wollte nie wieder so unvorbereitet angetroffen werden. Nicht, dass es besonders wahrscheinlich war, dass er ausgerechnet in diesem Raum vor nochmal von irgendein Superbösewicht angegriffen werden würde. Aber allein das wissen, dass sie da war gab ihm das Gefühl der Sicherheit wieder, welches er nach Lokis Angriff in dem Tower verloren hatte.

Er hob einen schwarzen Strohmstab auf, und spielte einige Momente mit ihm herum. Er lag gut in der Hand und war seltsam warm. Er konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich erinnern aus welchem Land er ihn importiert hatte, dieses Modell wurde von in dem Land, wo auch immer es sein mochte, von der Polizei verwendet. In den USA wäre es nicht erlaubt, die Volt Zahl war zu hoch.

Er schlug sich mit dem Stab spielerisch in die hohle Hand und kam nicht umhin zu bemerken wie Loki ein wenig zuckte als er das Geräuschhörte. Seine Schultern verspannten sich auch. _Macht ihn wohl nervös, hmm? Geschieht ihm recht._

Er ging wieder zu dem Gott, stoppt kurz vor ihm und drückte das Ende des Stromstabe unter Lokis Kinn, und zwang ihn so aufzusehen. Das Gefühl der Befriedigung, blubberte seltsam in seinem Bauch als er sah wie der Gott schluckte. Er wusste eindeutig was das Ding in Tonys Hand war und was es tuen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hat er vor seinem Angriff seine Hausaufgaben gemacht und nachgelesen welche Waffen die Menschheit besaß und wie sie funktionierten.

Okay, er würde das Ding nicht _wirklich_ anschalten, aber das musste Loki ja nicht wissen. Sollte der Bastard doch denken was er wollte.

“Alles klar, Prinzessin,” sagte er, froh darüber, dass deine Stimme genau ruhig und bedrohlich klang wie er es sich erhofft hatte, „Lass uns einige Dinge von Anfang an klar stellen, wenn du schon unglücklicher weise in Zukunft unter meinem Dach leben wirst.“ Während er sprach presste den Stab noch fester in Lokis Kinn und hoffte, dass der Gott wenigstens etwas schaudern würde. Er wurde mit dem Zusammenbeißen von einer ohnehin schon angespannten Kieferpartie belohnt.

„Du wirst jetzt _meinen_ Regeln folgen, tuen was _ich_ sage und nicht einmal daran denken Ärger zu machen. Wenn du jemanden verletzt oder auch nur bedrohst, wenn du diesen Planeten in irgendeine Art und Weise in Gefahr bringst dann schwöre ich dir , dass du den Tag bereuen wirst, an dem du geboren wurdest!“

_Kreative Meisterleistung Tony, wirklich Oscarverdächtig. Besonders letzte Satz._

Es ärgerte ihn wie seine übliche Wortgewandtheit einfach so verschwanden war und er ganz und gar unoriginelle Drohungen ausstieß wie ein blöder Spion aus einem der albernen Actionfilmen die nicht einmal ein B-rating verdient hatten.

Aber er verdrängte den Gedanken und fuhr stattdessen mit dem Starb Lokis Kinn entlang. Mit eiskalter Stimme fuhr er fort zu sprechen: „Ich bin mir sicher du weißt was dieses Ding kann. Und lass mich dir eins sagen. Ich bin so kurz davor, “ er zeigte einen hauchdünnen Abstand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger „ es anzuschalten, nur um dich am Boden winden zu sehen. Ich würde dir also raten mich nicht über diesen sehr sehr nahe Grenze zu treiben.“

Loki war ganz und gar bewegungslos, Tony war sich sicher, dass er sogar den Athen anhielt. _Na wer schwitzt denn jetzt?_

Ein seltsames Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn und brachte den Raum dazu sich um ihn zu drehen. Er hatte totale Macht über diesen kläglichen Witz eines Gottes, über denjenigen der ihn und die ganze Welt fertig gemacht hatte. Dieser arrogante Hurensohn…

Vielleicht hätte er an diesem Punkt aufhören sollen, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Also strich er den Stab stattdessen zu Lokis Schlüsselbein und dann wieder zurück unter das Kinn und drückte ihn noch höher und zwang den Gott so ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Er war noch nicht mit ihm fertig.

„Diese Schönheit stößt bis zu 100. 000 Volt aus. Schon etwas mehr als es der Polizei hier in den Staaten erlaubt ist. Wenn du gern mal probieren willst wie es sich anfühlt versichere ich dir werde ich es dir sehr gerne zeigen. In deinem momentanen, magiebefreiten Zustand, wirst du den Schmerz spüren wie ein einfacher _Sterblicher_ es würde, da bin ich sicher.“, fuhr Tony fort und drückte den Stab stärker in die blasse Haut.

Und dann sah er es. Am Anfang nur ein Flackern, aber dann zog es langsam über Lokis ganzes blasses Gesicht.

Und das war der Moment als ihn das süße Gefühl der Macht verließ, als hätte jemand die Luft aus einem Ballon gelassen. Der Raum drehte sich plötzlich nicht mehr wärmend er den Stab unter das Kinn eines gefallenden und machtlosen Gottes. Das Gefühl des Triumphes das ihn noch Sekunden zuvor erfüllt hatte war verschwunden und ließ nur eine schale Leere zurück.

Er ließ seine Hand sinken.

Und Loki schien wieder zu atmen, die Brust begann sich wieder zu heben und zu senken.

Das plötzliche Verlangen den Raum einfach zu verlassen und den Gott ab Boden kauern zu lassen überkam ihm aber er wiederstand der Versuchung. Er musste noch was sagen und das beenden was er angefangen hatte.

„Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Einen Moment herrschte schweigen. Dann:

„Ja, wir verstehen uns.“

Die Worte klangen genauso leer und müde wie Tony sich fühlte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

  
Als sich die Tür hinter Loki geschlossen hatte, klangen Tonys Worte noch in seinen Ohren nach. _Denk nicht einmal darüber nach den Raum zu verlassen, bevor ich dir die Erlaubnis dazu gebe._

  
Er wartete einige Augenblicke, während sich die Schritte langsam entfernten und betrachtete seine Umgebung. Anscheinend war er in einem von Tonys Gästezimmern. Es war ziemlich klein, aber voll ausgestattet mit angrenzendem Badezimmer und sogar mit einem Fenster. Es war auf jeden Fall  besser als alles, was er bekommen hätte, wenn Tony auf sein Kommen vorbereitet gewesen wäre. Er nahm an, dass selbst der best-ausgestattete Tower kein integriertes, finsteres Verlies hatte.

  
Als die letzten Schritte endgültig verklungen waren, sank Loki auf das Bett in der Ecke, stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Einen Moment saß er nur da, während die Anspannung langsam von ihm abfiel und sein Atem sich wieder normalisierte.  
Sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit Tony Stark und er war immer noch unverletzt.   
Fürs erste.   
Das war wenigstens etwas. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er viel Schlimmeres erwartet.

  
Er atmete tief ein, froh, dass er noch dazu in der Lage war, und versuchte seine verspannte Muskulatur zu entspannen.   
Er war so müde, die Angespanntheit nagte an ihm. Die Verließe Asgards waren für einen geruhsamen Nachtschlaf nicht gerade förderlich. Obwohl er wohl in den letzten Tagen nirgendwo hätte schlafen können. Nicht, nachdem Odins Urteil verlesen worden war.

  
Er hatte mit dem Tod, Folter, Gefängnis, Verbannung oder sogar einer Kombination aus allem gerechnet. Aber nicht… _hiermit._

  
  
Totale, vollkommene Demütigung.  
Zu dem Sklaven eines einfachen Sterblichen gemacht zu werden, ohne seine Magie. Das Blut hatte so laut in seine Ohren gepocht, dass er Odins Worte kaum verstanden hatte, als er das Urteil sprach.   
Nicht der Tod oder Folter, sondern Sklaverei. Was im Endeffekt die ersten beiden Optionen enthalten könnte, es sogar höchstwahrscheinlich darstellen würde.

  
Und dann war Odin mit den Details seiner Strafe fortgefahren, mit der Wahl Lokis Meisters.  
Er hatte mehr zu den Zuschauern im Gerichtssaal gesprochen, als zu dem Angeklagten und Loki hatte nur Teile verstanden, obwohl er angestrengt zugehörte. Es war unwirklich zu hören wie der Allvater (aber nicht Lokis Vater) die Liste der Avengers durchging, bis nur noch einer übrig geblieben war.  Es war, als würde man an einem der menschlichen Roulett-Tische sitzen und nicht wissen, wo die Kugel landen würde. Aber eigentlich war es egal, wo sie landen würde, denn jeder Platz würde seinen Untergang bedeuten.

  
  
Barton und Romanoff. Zu rachsüchtig und zu brutal für den angedachten Zweck. Würden ihm einen Pfeil durch den Kopf jagen oder die Kehle durchschneiden und das war nicht Sinn und Zweck von Lokis Strafe.  
Ihr Anführer, Direktor Fury. Würde Loki nicht als Sklaven sehen sondern mehr als Testobjekt.   
Banner. Zu unkontrolliert in seiner Monsterform. Ohne seine normalen Kräfte würde ihn ein Schlag der Bestie töten. Ein bitteres Schnauben entwich Loki ob dieser scheinheiligen Sorge um sein Wohlergehen. _Als ob sie sich für sein Wohlergehen interessieren würden._  
Rogers. Zu sehr der Idee von der Moral Midgards verpflichtet und er hielt nichts von Rache.

  
Es blieb also nur noch ein Name übrig.

  
Stark.   
Genau der Mann, den er aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte und somit der, der ihn, abgesehen von Barton, am meisten hasste.

  
_Prima. Also würde er sein weiteres Leben damit verbringen von dem großen Tony Stark, dem Mann aus Eisen höchstpersönlich, verprügelt und gedemütigt zu werden. Warum richteten sie ihn nicht gleich, hier und jetzt hin?_

  
Dann war er der plötzlichen Stille und der, auf ihn gerichteten Blicke gewahr geworden. Man hatte erwartet, dass er was sagte.

  
„Ich wiederhole“, dröhnte Odins Stimme „ Loki Laufeyson, akzeptierst du dein Urteil?“

  
Die Nägel hatten sich in seine Handballen gebohrt, als er vor Wut die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.   
_Es akzeptieren? Was für eine lächerliche Frage war das? Wollte man ihn noch weiter demütigen? Als könnte ein solches Schicksal jemals akzeptabel sein._

  
„Du meinst ich habe wirklich eine Wahl?“ spie er hervor, in dem Versuch selbstbewusst und herablassend zu klingen, aber die Worte klangen mehr resigniert und bitter als alles andere. Er kannte die Antwort noch bevor Odin sprach.

  
„Du hast die Wahl zu sterben."  
Natürlich.   
Keine geringere Strafe für den Verräter, den monströsen Fremden in ihrer Mitte.

  
Tod oder ein Leben als Tonys Sklave. Die zweite Möglichkeit war vielleicht nur eine in die Länge gezogene Version der ersten. Er sollte es ihnen in ihre selbstgerechten Gesichter sagen, den Tod wählen und dabei lachen.

  
Nur das… er in diesem Moment gemerkt hatte, dass er leben wollte. Nicht, dass er sich jemals den Tod gewünscht hätte. Aber in diesem Moment, wo er so tief gesunken war wie nie zuvor, war der Augenblick, wo sein Überlebenswille erwacht war. So lange er lebte, hatte er immer noch die Chance auf… etwas.

  
Wenn er nicht akzeptierte würde er alles verlieren, inklusive seines Lebens. Wenn er akzeptierte würde er alles bis auf sein Leben verlieren- seine Magie, sein Status sogar seine Freiheit. Aber wenigstens würde er… leben.

  
Nein Loki Laufeyson wollte nicht sterben, und sprach – flüsterte er mit tonloser Stimme die Worte die ihn verdammen würden.

  
„Ich akzeptiere.“

  
Die Stille, die folgte, war fast ohrenbetäubend.

  
Die Tage nach dem Prozess gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Tage, die er im Kerker gewartet hatte, man hatte ihm die verzauberten Fesseln an seine Handgelenke gelegt und er hatte gespürt, wie sie ihm seine Magie nahmen. Er hatte das Gefühl kennengelernt in einem sterblichen Körper zu leben.  
Man hatte ihn ständig daran erinnert, manchmal streng, manchmal schadenfroh, dass die Fesseln es Heimdall erlauben würden ihn überall aufzuspüren und dass er, sollte er je fielen oder den Menschen Schaden zufügen, nach Asgard gebracht und hingerichtet werden würde. Und diese Hinrichtung würde weder kurz noch schmerzlos sein.

  
Und dann, an einem trüben Morgen, hatten ihn die Wachen aus seiner Zelle geführt und er hatte genau gewusst, dass es an der Zeit war. An der Zeit, dass er zurück nach Midgard gebracht werden würde und seine richtige Strafe begann.   
Alle Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen.

  
Er musste zugeben, dass es ihn überrascht hatte, herauszufinden, dass scheinbar Tony Stark als Einziger nicht über die Situation informiert worden war. Aber andererseits schickte Asgard nur selten jemand nach Midgard, also wer hätte es ihm erzählen sollen? Thor hatte sich geweigert an seinem Verfahren teilzunehmen, also konnte der Holzkopf, der doch sonst zwischen den Welten wechselte wie ein betrunkener Schmetterling, seinen Avengersfreund nicht informieren.

  
Und nun… war er hier. Tonys Sklave, Eigentum, Spielzeug, Boxsack, was auch immer. Für was auch immer sich Tony entscheiden mochte.Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm schlecht. Welche Rache Tony auch immer plant, sie würde grausam sein. Er versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu trösten, dass Menschen nur eine kurze Aufmerksamkeitsspanne hatten. Sie wurden Neuheiten schnell überdrüssig, egal, wie interessant sie anfangs gewesen waren. Schlussendlich würde selbst Tony das Rache nehmen keinen Spaß mehr machen. Aber Loki hatte keine Ahnung wie lange es dauern würde. Monate? Jahre? Langsam stieg Panik in ihm auf und wollte sich ausbreiten. Doch Panik würde ihm jetzt nicht weiterhelfen.

  
Stattdessen sank er langsam zurück auf die Matratze seines Bettes und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Der Stoff unter ihm war weich, aus einem Material, das in Asgard nicht existierte. Seine Hand strich über den Stoff, während er auf dem Rücken lag und die Decke anstarrte.

  
Ungebeten wanderten seine Gedanken zurück an seine Begegnung mit Tony. Trotz seiner anfänglichen und überraschenden Ablehnung Loki als Sklaven zu akzeptieren hatte der Mann sich schnell an die Situation gewöhnt. Vorhersehbarerweise war sein erster Befehl an Loki gewesen zu knien. Nicht, dass Loki das Verlangen seinen Feind gebrochen, zu den Füßen liegen zu sehen, hätte nachvollziehen können, aber die Demütigung war trotzdem kaum zu ertragen gewesen. Zunächst hatte er sich weigern wollen, gerade stehend wie der wahre Prinz, der er war, aber letztendlich hatte sein Verstand gesiegt. Durch seine Weigerung wäre nichts gewonnen gewesen. Er war ein verdammter Sklave, weil es Odin so entschieden hatte. Jedes kleine bisschen Stolz, das er noch hatte, würde Tony ihm nehmen, so oder so.

  
Also hatte er gekniet. Wie ein guter kleiner Sklave. Weil er trotz alldem leben wollte.

  
Man hatte es in Tonys Gesicht sehen können. Er genoss das alles. Loki war vor allem wütend gewesen. Bis Tony ihm den Stab ins Gesicht gehalten hatte, da war Wut zur Angst geworden. Intellektuell hatte Loki schon längst gewusst, dass er keine göttlichen Kräfte mehr hatte. Aber erst in diesem Moment war ihm richtig klar geworden, wie verletzlich und machtlos er wirklich war. Sein Körper konnte Wunden nicht mehr so mühelos heilen wie zuvor. Dinge, die er vorher einfach abgeschüttelt hätte, konnten ihn ernsthaft verletzen oder sogar töten.

  
Keine Immunität gegenüber Schmerzen, kein rasches Heilen, keine Widerstandskraft, nichts. Nur eine völlige Machtlosigkeit. Die Macht hatte jetzt Tony. Loki hatte nichts, nichts, was er dem entgegen setzen könnte.

  
Er fuhr mit langen Fingern den glatten Stoff entlang. Er war Tonys Gnade ausgeliefert und es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, um sich gegen die Rache dieses Mannes zu wehren.   
Vielleicht hätte er bei der Verhandlung doch die andere Option wählen sollen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare, Anregungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind immer willkommen!


End file.
